Boca Lynda
by ProLiferChelle
Summary: This AU story changes events which took place on ANOTHER WORLD in 1998. Characters not invented by me are the sole property of Procter and Gamble Productions. WARNING!This story may not be suitable for children under the age of 14. This is one of my "Josie in Trouble" stories. Chapters 1 and 2 have been combined into a single chapter, and a new second chapter has been added.
1. Chapter 1

"How did I get into this mess?" Josie asked herself.

But it was a rhetorical question. She knew only too well how she had gotten into such serious trouble. It was all her own fault.

Joe had told her in no uncertain terms that she was not to come to Boca Lynda and look for Gary; she was to stay in Bay City. But she had  
disobeyed Joe's orders, and now she was in prison.

"Idiot!" Josie said to herself. "If Gary had wanted you here, he would have taken you with him and Cameron."

The guard lit a cigar and blew the smoke in Josie's face.

Josie coughed, then muttered, "Son of a bitch."

"What was that?" the guard asked.

Josie answered, hastily, "Nothing."

The guard grunted.

"Well, it doesn't matter what you said. In a few more hours, you won't be able to say anything. Not ever again."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Josie asked.

"You've been sentenced to die at midnight."

"Wait a minute," Josie objected. "How could I have been sentenced? There was no trial."

"The sentence is automatic," the guard explained. "We have a law that no woman may come here unless she is accompanied by at least one  
man who agrees to be responsible for her. Any woman who comes here without a man is sentenced to death. It makes no difference if she is  
the queen of her own country. Here, she is nothing."

"But that's..." Josie stopped herself abruptly. "_No sense in antagonizing the guard,_" she thought. "Maybe, if I play my cards right, I can talk him into letting me escape."

The only thing wrong with that plan was that Josie didn't have any cards to play. Or did she? There was one thing she could offer. After all, her own mother...

"Shame on you," Josie reproached herself silently. "Shame on you, Josephine Anne Watts Sinclair, for even thinking about..."

But if she could find no other way out, would she offer even that?


	2. Chapter 2

Joe had just locked Scott Guthrie into a cell when Toni walked up to him and asked, "Did you find everybody all right?"

"Yeah, I did," Joe said. "Gary and Cameron had already found Amanda when I got there, but Guthrie was holding the three of them prisoner. They're being checked out at BCUH."

"The three of them? What about Josie?"

"What the Hell are you talking about? Are you telling me Josie went to Boca Lynda?"

Toni nodded. "I promised not to say anything."

"Well, some promises shouldn't be kept," Joe said sternly, "and to help you to remember that, I'm putting you on desk duty until further notice. It's for your own good.

Now," he went on, "I'm heading back to Boca Lynda."

Paulina walked into the 2-3 just in time to hear the end of Joe's sentence.

"Tell me I didn't hear you say you're going back to Boca Lynda."

"Look, Blue Eyes, I've got to go."

"Why?" Paulina asked.

"Because Josie's there. I've got to find her and bring her home."

"She got herself to Boca Lynda without any help. Let her get back home on her own."

"That doesn't sound like you," Joe said. "Now, please try to understand. As Josie's captain, I'm responsible for her when she's on duty."

"But she's in Boca Lynda," Paulina argued. "Do you call that being on duty?"

"Well, technically, she never went off duty," Joe replied.

"So you're really going after her?"

"Yes, I'm going after her. You know, I can't help blaming myself for this."

"But why?" Paulina demanded. "You told Josie not to go, and she disobeyed a direct order."

"True," Joe said, "but I should have known nothing would keep her from going after Gary, because the truth is I would have done the same thing  
in her shoes. So what I should have done was either lock her in a cell until I got back, or take her with me. I _have _to go after her, Blue Eyes.  
I just hope and pray," Joe added, "that I get there in time."


End file.
